Until The End
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: Sean meets a girl, Emma, and saves her from a gang of vampires. What if she is just like them though? A vampire. Can he keep her safe and away from old habits, and old friends? Most importantly, can a vampire fall inlove?


**Summary: Sean meets a girl, Emma, and saves her from the cruel world around her. What if she is just like what she was running from though? A vampire. Can he keep her safe and away from old habits, and old friends? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

"Emma! Jay almost caught you! Let's get out of here before he comes back and stakes us both. We're not suppose to be outside."

Emma sighed as Manny pushed her toward the exit. They weren't being bad, sure it was daytime, but the sun was gone. It was raining. No one would know they were vampires, besides...they were hanging out in the cemetary, who normal hangs out in the cemetary?!

"Fine…" she began walking home with her.

As they left the cemetery and started walking on the street they heard voices. Far away at first but they got closer and closer.

A bunch of guys were playing basketball in the rain, the sky was getting darker. Cars on the side of the road blasted music and the people near it were smoking or talking to girls who were...well, sluts.

"Throw it!" One said. He was playing basketball. He had

"Over here!" Another yelled.

A basketball rolled near Manny and Emma's feet but Manny continued to walk away.

"Wait." Emma said and pulled her back.

There were four guys running toward us. Manny got nervous and her eyes flashed gold. She moved behind Emma and Emma picked up the ball. Emma's always been the different girl, when she was human and now vampire. She was one in a million... beautiful & brave...

One of the guys approached them, running a hand through his wet hair. He was built, tall and had tattoo's. Emma couldn't help but bite her lower lip. His skin was smooth and almost porcelain type. Not near pale as her though. He was the best looking, and all these guys were pretty cute. He had something though... but it was hidding behind those ice blue eyes. He wore a black wife beater and jeans.

It was as if he was sizing Emma up too, and when they locked eyes he coughed and asked, "We didn't hit you did we?"

"No." she answered, looking at him a bit curiously.

She felt her heart racing and Manny backed away from him. Being a vampire, they haven't had a lot of encounters with mortals, they were just food. But this one was catching Emma's attention too much, it scared Manny. But it was amazing Emma and this mysterious guy.

"I haven't seen you around here." The guy admitted. If he saw someone who looked like Emma, he was sure he'd never forget.

"Sean!" a friend behind him yelled, "Let's go!" .

Sean, huh?

"It's a big city." Emma replied teasingly, and walked after Manny who was already a block ahead of her

"Wait," Sean said with a smirk to die for, "What's your name?" he gently grabbed her arm and tingles went through them. But before she could turn, his hands were off her.

"LUCAS!!!"

Sean's friends were already screaming and trying to fight the new comers, but why fight? **They **were _so much _stronger.

Sean was being crushed into a tree, a hand around his neck and choking him. This was guy was so strong, this guy had gold eyes. What the hell?!

The sky was finally dark, and the day turned night. Down the street, four other un human others walked over.

"Son of a-" one of Sean's friends took a bat and swung it at this Lucas guys head. Lucas didn't even budge. But he did drop Sean who gasped for air, and turned to kill the guy.

Emma's eyes were wide in horror watching Sean crawl back up.

The four walked past Emma and she cried, "Wait, stop! Let's go. Nothing happened!" but they wouldn't stop. They all looked dark, and mysterious, yet just like Emma they were all goregous.

"All yours." Lucas told what seemed like the leader, and glanced at Sean.

Emma grabbed the leaders arm, "Jay don't touch him-" she was cut off when he swung at her, and he had amazing strength.

Sean angered when he saw Emma hit the ground hard, rain pouring on her little body and a bit of blood leaking from where she hit her head on the ground.

"Em." Manny cried, running back to the blonde.

"Take her home." Jay growled at Manny and then turned to go after Sean.

Sean was faster though, and grabbed the bat his friend lost after trying to hit Lucas. He drove it right into Jay's face as hard as he could. These _people _weren't normal.

Jay didn't even stumble back, it just hit his face to the left. He laughed a bit, rubbing his chin and Sean didn't understood, specailly when Jay bared fangs. Sean ran to help Emma who was trying to get up.

The new comers finally stood together and watched as Sean helped Emma into his car.

"Where's he think he's taking her?" Lucas asked Jay, as they watched Sean speed off in a black mustang.

Jay's eyes darkened but replied, "She can handle herself."

"You hit her, Jay." Manny growled, "How could you do that to Emma?"

"She's out of control." Jay confirmed. And she was! Vampires cannot assoiate with humans. Vampires can not walk out during the day, rain or not. Humans were food, not friends. And sure, vampires might look evil...but if these humans knew they were real, they'd kill them too.

Another guy chuckled and asked, "Think the guys going to be mad that I bit his friend? She was a cute thing..."

"Go get Dean, Blue." Jay scoffed, and walked off with the others. Emma was one of them, she'll be back. She loved them. They were like a family. But this human, Sean, was going to be dealt with.


End file.
